echostars_pensievefandomcom-20200214-history
Boathouse
These rps take place at the Boathouse on Hogwarts grounds. Teresa, Lily, & Alicia April 4-5, 2012 ''Woah, Teresa thought. She was doing her morning run in a different direction, since she wasn't prepared to risk going into the Forbidden Forest every day. Lily would be sitting near the water, her bare fett in the water, her eyes closed. "Hi, Lily," Teresa said, slowing to a walk. "I've never seen anyone here before." She would jump up to her feet, turning and bring her wand to bear. She would let out her breath, then lower it when she saw who it was. "Oi, don't scare me like that." She would take a couple deep breaths, then sit back down, putting her feet back in the water. "Sorry about the wnd things by the way, just don't like bein' snuck up on. What'cha up to?" "I was a runner back in my Muggle school, and I still run every morning," Teresa said, opening her water jug. "I usually go into the Forbidden Forest, but, of course, it's forbidden so I change my routine every so often." Lily would nod. "Makes sense. So, why is the forest fobidden anyhow?" "There are dangerous creatures in there. Like the centaurs don't like it when people enter their territory." Lily would look intrested. "Oh, I've never seen a centau'r before. Are they really people with horse legs? I know they're supposta' be smart." She would think for a minute. "Maybe I should go meet one and see." "Centaurs are magnificent creatures. They can even predict the future," Teresa said. "I've never met one, though, I stay away from their territory." Lily would think for a second, then get up. "Well, what do you say we go an' meet one? I would like to see this future thing, since I like Astrology a bunch. Should be intresting. We can even call it homework. What'da think?" Teresa swallowed nervously. "Well... I guess we could try." "Meeting Centaurs, huh?" asked Alicia, appearing from nowhere. "You don't need to be afraid - if you treat them kindly, they like you." Teresa shrugged. "I guess, I just don't-" She broke off. "Don't what?" asked Alicia, suddenly curious. Teresa's cheeks colored. "Never mind." Alicia squinted at the second year before shrugging it off. "Shall we go, then?" Lily would look between the two of them. "No, what's wrong Alicia? I know it's called the Forbieend Forest, but is it actually forbidden, like we're not supposed t'ah go there?" "Nah. No one ever goes in there, and," Alicia chucked Lily a book. "That's a book of spells for defending yourself against dark animals." "I go in the forest almost every day around dawn," Teresa said. "I've never gone in too far, though, and never at night." Lily would look at Teresa. "Ya'know what, I think for now I'm good. Maybe I'll check it out sometime later though. Thanks for the book, though I'm pretty good at protecctive spells. Maybe this will have what that Prof wanted in it though." She would turn to leave. "I'm headin' back to the common room. You commin' Teresa?" "A bit later, I still have 20 minutes of running to finish." She got up and started jogging away. "See you later!" Ferlen & Ashley July 3-6, 2012 Ashley sat down in the corner, staring into space. Ferlen would wander in, staring off into space. He would suddenly notice Ashley, and jump, startled. "OH...sorry...I didn't see you there." "Oh, hey Ferlen." Ashley's eyes cleared for a moment. "How is it being a Champion?" Ferlen would frown. "Horrible. I'm not even sure how I got to be a champion...but it's definately not what I wanted. You're...Ashley Flame right? ...are you alright, down here by yourself?" "Of course," Ashley said. "But why wouldn't you want to be a Champion? It's a great honor. Do you just not like the attention?" Ferlen would shrug. "No...in fact I actually try not to have too much attention. It embaresses me honestly. Would you like to be a champion?" "Nah, I'm not much in the habit of risking my life," Ashley said. "Are you looking forward to the ball? I thought you had to get a date if you were a champion." Ferlen would blink a couple times, surprised. "Uhh...what?" "You have to get a date for the ball if you're a champion," Ashley said slowly. "You open the ball with a dance. I'm pretty sure that it's required for champions." Ferlen would let out a groan. "You mean I have to ask a girl? ....Ugh....why couldn't I deal with another dragon instead?" He would hit his head on a nearby wall. Ashley chuckled. "Just ask someone to go with you as friends. Why not Teresa Waters? She'd be comfortable with that." Ferlen woudl consider it. "Well, because...girls just don't see it tat way I don't think. I men if I ask them, they'll probably feel like they can't say no because I'm a champion..and I'm pretty sure Teresa likes me, so that would be mean to ask her t go 'just as friends' becuase I would fel like I wasn't being honest with her since know she likes me more than that..." HE would sgh. "When did girls get so complicated?" "Since the beginning of time, Ferlen," Ashley said. "How about someone you only kind of know? Someone who seems nice but doesn't talk to you that often. They'd be more willing to go 'just as friends'." Ferlen would seem to think about that. "I guess. So...woudl yo like to gowith me as friends then Ashley?" Ashley laughed long and hard. "Really? Well... ah, what the heck, why not?" Ferlen would smile. "Excellent. Thanks, I really appriciate it...makes this much less...awkward for me. So...I'll see you outside the great hall then?" "Sure thing. See you there!" Category:Teresa Black Category:Lily Smith Category:Alicia Jonnes Category:Ashley Flame Category:Ferlen Black Category:Locations